


Sheriff's Department Makeover

by Hungry_AloeLeaf



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: does 'Mao' even look like a word to them anymore???, truthfully how do the writers of Mao Mao do it, when a badger has a vacuum, when a bat finds makeup, when a cat finds makeup, when i've had enough of fite cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/pseuds/Hungry_AloeLeaf
Summary: After finding a purse in the lost and found, Mao Mao and Adorabat have a bit of fun!Badgerclops is less than happy about it though
Relationships: Mao Mao Mao & Adorabat & Badgerclops (Mao Mao)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Sheriff's Department Makeover

“I like this, Badgerclops!”

“Uh, yeah, no kidding.” The badger grumbles, glaring at all of the shimmery pink pawprints all over the house. “Seriously dude, my arm-vacuum can’t take much more of this! I’m gonna need you to help me clean it out once you’re done ‘prettying up’ the house…”

Currently, Mao Mao wasn’t paying him much attention, too busy clapping his pink powdery paws together to notice Badgerclops’ irked state. Adorabat flapped over to the purse that the sheriff had found, finding another circle-shaped capsule.

“Hey, look! There’s a blue one!” The small blue bat flips it open, smearing the contents all over her face. “I’M A MODEL NOW!”

“Wait,” Mao Mao stamps two pawprints on her face, one for each cheek. “There!”

“Wow!” A grin stretches over the child bat’s blue-and-pink face. “Hero makeup!”

Badgerclops can only wince as she begins to flap all around, smacking her face into things to leave prints everywhere.

“More like hero cleanup…” He sighs and presses one of the many buttons on his arm, feeling it crank into vacuum-mode. “Well, they’re going to run out of makeup and energy sometime…”

**Author's Note:**

> It is short and bad but I need more Mao Mao
> 
> I'm currently sick of Warriors  
> I need a big fat break


End file.
